Romeo and Juliet - Harry Potter Style
by purplebowtiesforcharles
Summary: Sergius is a Death Eater, but Lina is in the Order of the Phoenix. What happens when they can't stop from falling for each other?


**About this story: **Hey, so this was an assignment I did for school ages ago and I read it again the other day and was like "I should post this on Fanfiction." So I did. Basically it is my version of Romeo + Juliet by Shakespeare. We had to re-write Act One Scene Five and I did it Harry Potter style. I made up Sergius and Lina if you were wondering.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are the wonderful makings of J.K Rowling.

The night is cold and wet. Just moments ago I was in my warm room reading about vampires that lost their fangs when an emergency meeting was set up for the Death Eaters by Lord Voldemort. So I got dressed and rushed out and ended up having to go spy on a party for Dumbledore. Such fun, not. Plus I have to go with Draco, don't get me wrong, Draco is a good friend of mine and everything, but he is the biggest wimp I know. So not what I need right now.

What the heck is Draco doing?

"Uh dude, if you sneak around like that looking like you don't want to be found, you are going to be found. Just play it cool ok." I said rolling my eyes at him

"Oh ok, so just waltz in do we? Pretty much everyone knows who I am." Draco said all pale faced, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"That's why we used polyjuice potion on you remember?" God he needs to calm down. "Oh we're here."

We walked around the corner and found the elves talking in a circle. Well I guess we could try listening to them to find out something interesting. Hm, nope, just complaining about dirty dishes. Time for the real party.

We enter the party with the rest of the crowd. There were decorations all over the huge room, from streamers to floating candles with Dumbledore's face on them. Dumbledore was at the door waiting to greet everyone. Man he is getting old.

"Welcome everybody to this wonderful night, please, make yourself at home, dig into some pumpkin pasties, and enjoy." Dumbledore says cheerily to everyone, and then walks over to talk to McGonagall who is standing near a chocolate fountain.

"So Minerva, the party looks exquisite, job well done to the elves don't you think?" Dumbledore says to McGonagall.

"Certainly sir, we must treat them later," she replies.

Well this is boring. I need something good for Lord Voldemort, not house elf rubbish.

I look around for someone to talk to and see Dobby, so I go and ask him some questions.

"Hey Dobby. Nice party you've got here." I say, trying to butter him up to get good answers.

"Hello sir, why thank you, it took quite a lot of effort and time, but we did manage in the end." Dobby replied smiling widely.

"No problem. So, is anything strange going on with Dumbledore or in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Excuse me sir? That is information I can't share, sorry I must go now." Dobby walks away.

Of course it is. Stupid Order. Think they are so secret and awesome. Argh get over yourself, no one can out do Lord Voldemort. Oh man, Fred Weasley is looking at me from across the room, and he looks pretty angry, I think he recognises me. Oh look butter beer, let's get away from Fred.

"Hey get back over here you git." Fred shouts after me. Unicorn's turd!

I whirl around innocently. "Oh hi there Fred, long time no see aye?" This isn't going to work.

"Don't pretend to be innocent; I know who you work for!"

"Department of Magical Transportation?"

"Don't be smart with me Stimpson. I know you work for you kno-"he was cut off by Dumbledore, who had suddenly appeared next to us,

"Boys, boys, what is the matter? Now Fred, don't make such a racket. There will be no fighting at this party." Dumbledore walks off.

Fred walks away grumpily. Dumbledore is just making this too easy for me, stupid old man knows nothing. I actually wouldn't mind some butter beer now. I scoop some into my glass. Yum, butter beer never tastes bad. Ugh, someone just bumped into me, knocking my butter beer all over the floor.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, here let me get you some more. I'm so clumsy." Says this beautiful voice. I look up and see an even more beautiful brown haired, brown eyed girl standing in front of me.

"That's totally fine, don't worry about it." I smile at her nervously. Wait, what am I doing. I can't fall for this girl, she's my enemy! Why does she have to be so pretty though?

"I'm Lina by the way." She stretches out her hand for a hand shake, I take it.

"I'm Sergius."

"Nice to meet you Sergius." Her smile, it's so, so, amazing.

"Nice to meet you too. So... do you like music?"

"Do you like breathing? Of course I do. The Weird Sisters are amazing."

"YES! Best band out there man." This chick is awesome! Who cares that she is in the Order, she's amazing.

Is that Molly Weasley looking at me? What is with these Weasleys? Give me a break would you. What, now she's walking over to us. What does she want?

"Lina, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but your mother wants you." Molly says to Lina giving me the evil eye. I think she knows as well.

"Ugh what does she want now? Humph ok then. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Sergius, here's my address, we should meet up some time." She smiles at him with that heart breaking smile.

"Yeah sounds good, see ya later Lina." She turns and leaves with Molly.

Oh man, what have I done? Fallen for the enemy, not cool Sergius, not cool. Oh there's Draco.

"So did you get anything?" I ask him when we meet up

"Nope, you?" Draco replied rather sadly

"Nup. Well this is great isn't it? Oh damn Dumbledore is coming towards us."

"Hello gentlemen, you can tell Voldemort that there are no secrets over here, and if he would mind not bringing anymore spies over. Goodnight Sergius, Draco, farewell." Dumbledore turns and leaves for bed.

That man _is_ still as good as everyone makes out.

"Well we better go then." I say to Draco

"Yeah, let's go." We go back home awaiting news from Voldemort.

* * *

"Oh nurse, wasn't Sergius so... different. He isn't like other guys I know. And he likes the Weird Sisters." I say to Molly after the party. We were standing in the lounge room next to the fire.

"Lina, Sergius isn't who he says he is. He is a Death Eater. I'm sorry dear." Molly replies.

"What! This is not good, not good at all Molly. I think that I may have fallen for him! What am I going to do?!" Really! Lina, what is wrong with you? Can't you fall for normal guys?

"I think that you should sleep it over and see what tomorrow brings us. Come on, off to bed."

We say our goodnights. I do what Molly told me, and go to my room and go straight to sleep.


End file.
